LipGloss
by cutekadajfan
Summary: Kagome and her friends happen to be the most popular freshmen in high school. With an upcoming school dance, Kagome's main goal is to get Inuyasha to take her, But a new girl threatens the relationship. Kagome will stop at nothing to get Inuyasha.
1. Social Classes

There was always a stereotypical view on high school. The populars to the losers, the jocks to the nerds… Aren't they all the same. North View High School, one of the richest schools in Japan, Happens to be the heart of the world at the moment. Many students register, but most don't make it in due to the lack of spots the school has. But what does it matter really. Back to the social groups, im known as the popular pretty girl, i have three other friends. One of them happens to be my sister, Rin. We almost look alike, but we all know that im nicer than her. Then here is Sango, the girl that every guy wants. She's really popular, but I still introduce her to more people to help her status…I guess from that we know who the Queen Bee is. Then Ayame, my beautiful red headed Ayame. Guy's find her cute, but im sure she could looks better. Then last but totally not least is me, Kagome Higurashi.

We all may be freshmen in the high school, but even seniors want to be our friends. Jealousy flows around, and it radiates around us, and I don't blame anyone…at all.

**Monday**

**7:00 A.M**

Kagome finished putting on her lip shine and looked at herself in the mirror She smiled admiring herself then looked over at Sango.

"Can I barrow some more eyeliner Sango?"

Sango looked over and raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think you need anymore eyeliner, at all."

Kagome looked back over and inspected her eye lashes. "True, they're too natural anyways"

Rin walked out of one of the stalls zipping up her mini skirt. One of the guys from the football team walked out after her with a smirk on his face. Rin turned around and kissed him then lead him to the door.

"You shouldn't be in here, you could get in trouble" She said smiling at him. The pushed him out and let the door swing closed and walked over to Sango and Kagome.

"So who brought a brush?"

Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out a brush then set it on the sink. Rin began brushing her hair.

"So where is Ayame? It's not like her to be late for prep time"

Sango shrugged. Kagome lightly put on some eyeliner then put it in her bag. Rin put her hair in a high ponytail then put in her ear rings.

"I think I have an essay due today." Kagome paused then looked down.

"Oh crap that sucks Kags" Rin shook her head. "Maybe I can talk to your professor about it" She smiled and batted her eye lashes. Sango began to laugh.

"Not necessary" Kagome sighed and checked her nails. She looked in the mirror. Her long black hair looked soft and glossy. Not a hair was out of place. Her lips looked small and perfect and with the lip shine, any guy would want to kiss her. Her outfits always matched, today's colors were red and black

"He'll let me make it up, I know how nice Mr, Paul is." Kagome bit her lip. Her grades weren't all that perfect, but she was only a freshmen, what did she need to worry about?

The door opened and Ayame walked in holding her make up bag. "Hey guys"

She walked to the mirror and took her hair down. It flowed down to the middle of her back and she slowly began to brush it. Ayame, including all the other girls, didn't need any make up. But they chose to wear it anyways, filling their eyes with mascara and eyeliner. Only Rin wore face powder.

"Hey Ayame" the other three girls said in Unison.

Kagome packed up her make up and waited for her friends to finish. Sango finished and stood next to Kagome.

"So, who are you going to go to the dance with?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of asking Inuyasha."

Sango nodded. "You would be one lucky girl if he said yeah"

"Why wouldn't he?" Kagome asked a little annoyed

Sango shrugged again and looked over.

"Ready girls" Ayame asked standing next to Rin. They all nodded and headed out.

The hall's were crowded. The girls occasionally got a few whistles and hi's as they walked down the hall. They looked perfect compared to everyone. The last thing the girls cared about were the mean looks they were getting. Nothing mattered, until Kagome tripped over someone's leg…


	2. Im Sorry

Rin immediately stopped, shocked at what just happened. Sango quickly turned to see Alyssa, one of the girls biggest enemies with a huge smile on her face. It felt like time stopped. Everyone in the hall immediately looked down at Kagome and began to back away, not sure what was going to happen.

"You should watch where you lay your trash Alyssa, you could really hurt someone." Ayame said giving Alyssa a look.

Alyssa put her long black hair to the side and looked down at Kagome poking out her lips.

"You should watch where you walk your dog fire crotch"

The crowd exploded in ooh's hearing the comment towards Ayame. She balled her fists up until Rin stepped in front of her

"Listen bitch, you think tripping someone is going to make you look better, think again. Next time you want to hurt someone, throw in a punch instead of some bitch ass move like this" Rin flinched at her, causing Alyssa to back away. Sango helped Kagome up and patted down her outfit from any dirt she might have had. Kagome slowly turned to Alyssa and shook her head

"That was a bad move, you shouldn't have done that"

Alyssa rolled her eyes "Oh, im so scared of the shit crew" She said in a mock tone.

Sango quickly walked up and put her hand on Alyssa's forehead then pushed her head back making her slam into the locker. Everyone gasped, everyone besides Ayame, Kagome, and Rin.

Alyssa looked shocked and glared at Sango.

"let's see you try something now" Sango threatened looking Alyssa up and down. Alyssa stayed quiet and let her eyes roam the hall. Everyone was crowded around them looking at her like they felt sorry for her. She was indeed just embarrassed, and she couldn't take them on by herself. She scoffed then pushed passed the girls, leaving the crowd to stare at the group.

"And this goes to show." Rin said speaking up "Any dumb bitches out there wanna take us on before class, or can we go?" Rin shrugged then continues to walk. The girls followed behind closely.

"What now?" Ayame sighed and put her head down. The last thing she liked was harsh confrontation. It wasn't something that should ever happen to her, she was the least violent in the group, right next to Kagome.

Sango cleared her throat and looked over at Kagome. Kagome nodded

"I know Sango, I see him"

Down the hall walking their way was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was half demon, something that really made him stand out. He had beautiful long white hair, that even most girls question him about and his eyes were a strong color of amber. He had square ears, that laid on his head, and sometimes even twitched. But one thing that really made people in general fall in love with him, was his confident and aggressive attitude. Kagome really had no idea what he was really like. He was like a celebrity, girls were obsessed and would freak out over him. Some wanted to talk to him and meet him, but not all of them could. He never chose to talk to everyone, yet he's more popular beyond belief, and Kagome found that VERY attractive.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inuyasha was getting closer, walking swiftly through the hall with his book bag. Kagome walked up to him and opened her mouth to say something until she was interrupted.

"Hey Inuyasha" Jasmin, one of Kagome's former friends, said smiling up at him

Inuyasha looked down. "What's up Jasmin?

They began to walk off together. She hooked onto his arm and they both began to laugh about something. Kagome felt bad, Jasmin wasn't a bad person, actually, everyone thought she was bad only because she was one of Inuyasha's best friends. And the fact that she was female really didn't help any of the girls out. Back in 8th grade, Kagome and her got into a huge argument over a pair of shoes, and since then they haven't talked. But Kagome had been the one to stop talking to her since she found new friends with Rin.

Ayame walked p behind Kagome and out a hand on her shoulder "We'll try again later" She smiled warmly

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded then shifted up her bag. They all continued walking.

Ayame randomly began singing…

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky"

Kagome laughed then the girls both continues singing

"I think about it every night and day, I spread my wings and fly away"

Both girls began to laugh. Sango joined them while Rin just shook her head.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you guys" Rin muttered to herself then smiled.

"Hello ladies" a deep voice said from behind the girls. The girls turned around and it was none other than Koga.

"Hey Koga." Sango and Kagome waved. Ayame smiled and hugged him. They liked each other, typically, they never admitted it. Rin gave him a heads up.

Koga had beautiful long black hair that he usually wore in a ponytail with shocking electric blue eyes. He was on the school track team, and was very popular and well known for being one of the fastest runners, but that's simply because he was a wolf demon.

"Nice singing" Koga smiled looking at Ayame then at Kagome. The girls began to laugh again.

"Thank you, thank you" Kagome smiled then bowed

Ayame put her arm around Koga's then smiled. "I know you didn't finish Ms. Brubakers homework" Ayame smiled looking up at him.

"You know me too well, homework and I never get along."

Ayame giggled. The whole group continued walking with Ayame and Koga following behind them. Kagome wished she could talk to Inuyasha like that, he still didn't even know who she was, and she wanted to go to the dance with him, which was in a week. She was at breaking point.

Rin began to get bored. She traced the lockers as they walked.

"Where the fuck are we even going?" Rin asked. Our classes are on the other side of school and we have ten minutes to get there.

"Crap" Sango got annoyed. She hated being late and the school was pretty big.

"Well, let's get some exercise and run" Kagome got a huge smile on her face.

"How the hall is too crowded" Ayame looked around then looked back at Kagome.

"Just wait…"

Rin bent over starting to stretch. A random guy walked by and smacked her butt. She looked up at him smiling then continued stretching. Kagome shook off the awkward moment and began to stretch.

"So, how far is room 2A from this point?" Kagome asked.

"By walking, it's about 7 minutes, but if you run fast enough it should only to about 2"

Kagome nodded and as if on cue, The warning bell rang, letting everyone know it was time to start walking to class. At this point, everyone needed to be in class within seven minutes. The girls looked at each other and smiled then took off running down the hall. Ayame laughed as she ran by Koga. He picked her and helped her gain momentum. Kagome was pretty fast, she squeezed through a couple of people, jumped over a trashcan, and shot down the hall with Rin right behind her. She smiled, knowing she had no chance of loosing at this point. Rin was right next to her, she reached her hand up and pushed Kagome roughly to the side, causing her to knock into someone. Kagome screamed and collided into the floor. She spilled her things as well as the other person's all over the floor. She frantically gathered her stuff, repeatedly apologizing. She finally looked up and met the angry eyes of a hanyou.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened. She was done for.


	3. Stupid Prank

**Authors Note: Ok, well if you guy's are enjoying the story, then that's good. This is the first stories out of a series that im making starting with freshman year, then im working my way up to their graduation by each story. I hope that makes you all happy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha, though I do own Jasmin…**

Kagome bit her bottom lip and continued picking up her papers. Her hands were shaking because she knew Inuyasha was still glaring at her.

"Just try to watch where your going next time" He said with a tone of attitude. He bent over to pick up his books.

Kagome's head shot up. She was shocked that he would be so rude, what she expected was that he was somewhat nice enough to help a girl pick up her books. She got all her papers and put them in the front pocket of her binder. She was already going to be late, and Inuyasha's attitude was the only thing that she needed to feel bad. He grunted and stood up then began to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome said aloud. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Inuyasha turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. What?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I just wanted to say sorry for running into you"

Inuyasha stood there for a minute then nodded. He started walking off

Kagome stood in the hall watching him. She didn't really want to say sorry, but randomly talking to him right after that was a loser move, and she didn't want to get caught by anyone doing that. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and held onto her binder tightly. The bell rang. She gasped then started running towards her class.

"Way to push me Rin, I fell right into the last person I would ever want to run into" Kagome said crossing her arms.

The girls sat at their usual lunch table which was right in the middle of the quad. Every other table surrounded them, with the usual social groups.

Rin laughed and put an arm around Kagome. "I didn't even know he was right there, I just pushed you and kept going"

"I know that" Kagome pouted.

"Anyone want my chips?" Ayame asked looking inside her bag.

"No thanks, Rin and I got Ramen, that's more than enough to fill us up" Kagome and Rin high fived each other. Sango smiled and pulled out a sandwich and ramen.

"So, who's going to go and heat them up this time?" Rin held up her ramen and looked around the table.

Sango stood up "I know, I know, it's my turn" She grabbed the other girls ramen and walked off towards the student lounge.

"So girls" Rin turned around smiling. "I talked to Sesshomaru, he seems like a pretty nice guy"

"Does he even have any emotions?" Ayame asked amazed. "I mean, he never smiles, never laughs, barely blinks…does it eat?"

Kagome started laughing, she quickly shut up and looked over at Rin to see what she had to say.

"He does it all" Rin winked and smiled.

"Aw, come on Rin, ruin the innocent joke" Ayame whined and started eating.

Kagome sighed and waited for Sango. She looked around the quad. Everyone seemed happy today, everyone except Alyssa. She looked over at the table with hate and envy then continued talking to her friends. Kagome shook her head then kept looking. She saw Inuyasha and Jasmin walking and chatting.

"It's so hot today" Ayame complained taking another bite of her sandwich. "We should go to the pool"

"Not a bad idea red head" Rin agreed. "Where the hell are my noodles?"

"They take time to cook Rin. It hasn't even been 4 minutes and she cooking three remember?" Kagome looked over at Rin annoyed.

"Oh…yeah" Rin sighed then put her head down.

The school was boring, especially during freshman year. Kagome couldn't wait until she was at least a senior, then she could go off campus and do whatever she wanted. Seniors just seemed to have it all.

"What's today?" Rin asked leaning on Kagome.

"Monday" Kagome answered. Realizing they had four more days of school work she groaned.

"Being popular and all is a yes, but all this school work is an absolute no" Ayame finished her lunch then threw it away. She left the chips out expecting one of the girls to take the bag at least by then.

"Done" Sango walked up to the table smiling. She sat the noodle bowls down then began to eat her sandwich.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sango asked chewing.

"School" Kagome muttered.

"Hate it" Rin said in a muffled voice. Her face was hidden in Kagome's hair.

Kagome nodded then sighed. She still didn't get to talk to Inuyasha.

Suddenly, some type of loud sound popped throughout the quad, and every trashcan had smoke coming out of it. Kagome and Rin screamed and ran away from the table. Sango and Ayame did the same, staring at the trashcan that sat right by their table.

"What the fuck" someone from a distance yelled. Everyone began to freak out and look around. Some of the teachers and office workers ran out and tried to calm everyone down. Suddenly a voice came on over the loud speaker.

"_Everyone, please report to their 6__th__ period classrooms while we solve the problem."_

"You have to be bullshitting me!" Rin yelled out loud. "Ugh! I'll just see you guy's after school" Rin walked off, pushing people out of her way.

"Did they seriously just end lunch because of some whacked out prank, and no one even got hurt?" Kagome asked herself. "That's ridiculous…really"

Kagome looked over at Sango and Ayame, who were too busy watching everyone to realize what was going on. Kagome walked behind them and grabbed both of their hands.

"We have to go to class guy's"

Both girls nodded and followed after Kagome. The students slowly began to walk into to their classes, giving out a number of complaints and insults to the administration.

"This is stupid" Someone next to Kagome said.

"I know, tell me about it, who sets up mini bombs in trashcans" Kagome shook her head.

"I know right? what dumb asses"

"Your telling me?" Kagome looked over and almost tripped. Inuyasha looked back at her.

"You alright?"

"Oh…um yeah, im fine" She smiled nervously and kept walking. "I wonder why something so small, was made into a huge deal" Kagome spoke up, picking back up into the conversation.

"Yeah, certain people value lunchtime, that way we can get away from these damn teachers"

Kagome nodded and kept talking to him. He listened and nodded his head then stopped walking. She blushed and looked around. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, my class is right here" He said pointing to a door. "I know that you know who I am, but I never caught your name…" Inuyasha walked closer to her "What was it?"

"Kagome"

Inuyasha nodded. "It was fun talking to you Kagome"

Kagome was surprised to hear him say something like that. She didn't even think fun was in his vocabulary. She wished she had more time to talk to him, but the hall's were getting empty, she lost Sango and Ayame, and she was a little lost. But what did that matter, it was still lunchtime, and they were taking the time away. She didn't need to worry about being late at all. She kept walking.

**Please review. Sometimes I barely have time to update, go easy on me**


End file.
